Try Again
by CommanderLavellan
Summary: Maxwell teased Cullen about his answer to the noble women at the Winter Palace regarding Marriage. m/m


**Try Again**

Cullen ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time that day as he tried to make sense of the current mess that had joined the many other problems he had in his life. Leliana had brought him a sack filled with letters a couple hours ago, he was still sorting through them all but all said practically the same thing.

"I think you'll enjoy these. I know I have." She had a smug smirk on her face as she walked backwards out of his office, waiting to see his reaction to one of the letters before giggling and shutting the door. Marriage proposals. _Hundreds_ of them. Maker, he's felt like he's read thousands. Was he really _this_ appealing?

"What are those?" Maxwell's head was peeking from the door, an eyebrow raised at the letters scattered over the Commander's desk. Cullen made a sound of surprise, turning towards Maxwell and trying to hide the letters behind his back.

"N—Nothing, my love, just—"

" _Ooh_!" Maxwell picked up on of the letters that fell off his desk, smiling, "Marriage Proposals? From the women at the Winter Palace, no less?"

"Makers breath." Cullen blushed, snatching the letter from Maxwell's hands and shoving them all back into the sack.

"You want to know what my favorite part of the Winter Palace was, Cullen?" Maxwell moved next to him, jumping onto the desk and pulling a knee up to his chest.

"Not this again." Cullen shut his eyes, but a smile forced his way onto his lips as Maxwell spoke.

" _Are you married, Commander_?" Maxwell's voice changed to a more high pitched tone, trying to mimic one of the women from the Winter Palace. Cullen chuckled and rolled his eyes, turning his head to look at Maxwell, "Max-"

"Not yet, but I am…" Maxwell cleared his throat, trying to get his voice to match Cullen's, and tilted his head at up, wiggling his eyebrows, " _Already Taken_."

" _Ah_ ," Cullen let out a long sigh, leaning his palms against his desk and hanging his head, "Andraste preserve me."

Maxwell snorted and chuckled, "Wouldn't you rather have someone _else_ preserving you, beloved?"

Cullen turned his head to Maxwell, a small smirk on his lips, "Would I?"

"I don't know." Maxwell leaned in, his voice low, his hand raising and cupping Cullen's cheek, his thumb sweeping over Cullen's bottom lip, "Would you?" Before Cullen could capture Maxwell's lips, he slipped away. Quickly hopping onto the ladder leading up to Cullen's room.

"This game again?" Cullen blushed, but smirked, at the wicked glint Maxwell had in his eyes.

Maxwell winked, laughing, "Always, beloved." Cullen was hot on Maxwell's trail as he climbed up on the ladder. As soon as Maxwell was standing Cullen was up against him, lips planted firmly against his lovers and guiding him backwards towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he lost his balance, landing on his back on top of the bed. He shuffled his way up the bed until his head was propped up on one of the pillows. Cullen stood at the foot of the bed and Maxwell beckoned him with his finger. Cullen smirked, toying with the hem of his tank before easing it up his torso until he could tug it over his head and drop it on the floor. Maxwell is nearly salivating as his eyes rake over Cullen's newly exposed skin.

"Get naked." Cullen commanded and Maxwell complied instantaneously, taking off his lounging attire. He fumbles with his breeches, the knot not wanting to untie on his trousers before the strings finally detached, sliding them down his legs.

Once he is fully naked, Cullen got on the bed and crawled his way up to Maxwell, straddling his hips. Maxwell hissed as the material of Cullen's breeches rubbed against his hard member. Cullen leaned down, gripping the back of Maxwell's neck, and puts his mouth on his in a searing kiss. Cullen nips and sucks at Maxwell's bottom lip and Maxwell hums into it. Cullen quickly pulls back and starts slowly trailing kisses down his lovers neck and chest all the way to his stomach. Cullen skips over Maxwell's cock entirely, sucking and digging his teeth into the soft skin on the inside of Maxwell's thighs. Maxwell whimpers, his back arches up off the bed, relishing in the feel of Cullen's mouth on his body.

"Get on your hands and knees for me?" Cullen's voice was thick with lust. Maxwell did as he was asked and rolled over onto his stomach before getting on all fours. Cullen held one of Maxwell's cheeks in one of his hands, grabbing the other before kneading them both. Maxwell moans low as Cullen's hands work him over, then slides them down the back of Maxwell's thighs to his knees and pushes them further apart. Maxwell gasps as the very tip of his cock rubs against the bed. When Cullen's tongue finally licks across his hole Maxwell mewls and collapses forward, pressing his face into the pillow.

"You need to stay up for me, love." Cullen's breath ghosts across Maxwell's wet skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. He places his hands back on the bed and pushes himself back up. Cullen gets back to work, happily sweeping his tongue across the puckered skin of Maxwell's hole with fast little flicks that leave Maxwell dizzy. Cullen brings his hands up to spread Maxwell's cheeks apart and pushes his tongue forward licking into him. Maxwell whimpered and grinds his hips back against it, feeling Cullen go deeper. Maxwell knows it's possible for him to come just from this, it's happened several times before, Cullen licking him out until he's shaking with tears in his eyes. And he knows Cullen loves it just as much as he does. His thighs are trembling and Cullen is relentless with his ministrations, swirling and jabbing his tongue into him one minute, and then lapping and sucking the next. Maxwell's whole body is tingling, and his brain is short circuiting, and _fuck_ it feels heavenly. His cock is throbbing and messily spreading precum across the sheets, and he nearly screams when Cullen reaches up to begin pumping him slowly. Cullen manages to synchronize the motion of his hand to perfectly match the wet thrusts of his tongue, and Maxwell is pretty sure he's seconds away from passing out. Cullen flattens his tongue and licks one long stripe as Maxwell's orgasm slams into him. He comes hard as his legs give out from under him, his vision going fuzzy.

"I'm not done with you yet." Cullen mutters from behind him, "You need to stay hard." He rolls Maxwell over and grips his sensitive cock, causing Maxwell to whimper as he strokes him back to full hardness. Cullen leans over him and kisses him hard. Maxwell gasps into Cullen's mouth when he feels a finger petting over his hole. Cullen drags his mouth down to kiss along Maxwell's jawline, slowly pushing a finger inside him. He thrusts it in and out a few times, allowing Maxwell to get used to the slight stretch, then adds another finger, scissoring them a little. Maxwell can't help the tiny moans that escape him because Cullen's fingers are perfect; long, slender and nimble, and he always knows just the right way to crook them to hit against his prostate every time. But Cullen doesn't allow him to have that just yet, he barely rubs his fingertips against it every few seconds, more like he's just tickling instead of pressing into it, sending quick jolts of pleasure up Maxwell's spine.

" _Cullen_..." Maxwell bit the inside of his cheek.

"What is it, love?" Cullen's voice was taunting, his lips quirking up in an innocent smile.

"Stop teasing _._ " He tries to make it sound like a command but it comes out as more of a breathy moan.

Cullen chuckles, "That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

Maxwell groans, rethinking his choice in loving his Commander until Cullen adds a third finger and thrusts all of them in harshly and hits Maxwell's prostate hard and every part of his body is overcome with pleasure. He can practically hear the smirk spreading across Cullen's face. Cullen thrusts all three of his fingers in one more time before curling them and rubbing small circles over Maxwell's prostate. Maxwell threw his head back against this pillow and moaned, biting his bottom lip. Cullen kisses his lovers temple without letting up with his fingers.

"You gonna come again for me, Maxwell?" Maxwell opens his mouth to respond but he can't seem to get enough air in his lungs so he just nods his head instead. He is already so close and he can feel it. He's just about to come but then Cullen takes his free hand and wraps it around the base of Maxwell's cock and pulls his fingers out in one smooth motion.

Maxwell groaned as Cullen says, " _Not yet_." He drags his hand up Maxwell's cock slowly and dips his thumb to the slit when he reaches the tip. Maxwell gasps thinking that Cullen is going to let him come but his hand is already gone, a fleeting touch just to tease him. Cullen lets his fingertip circle Maxwell's rim before pressing in. He's just barely rubbing Maxwell's prostate driving him absolutely wild. Cullen adds his other two fingers and thrusts them in and out of Maxwell, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Maxwell's legs are quivering, "I'm so close." Cullen brings him even closer to the edge this time but still pulls his fingers out right when Maxwell is about to come. Maxwell is frustrated, he's so hard, leaking all over his stomach and he just wants to come.

Cullen doesn't even wait this time, just shoves three fingers inside his Maxwell all at once, thrusting into him hard and fast, ramming directly into his prostate and turning Maxwell into a shaking, babbling mess. He was never able to fully come down from earlier and he can already feel himself hurtling towards his peak. He opens his mouth and is barely able to get out a small 'please' before he's coming hard, spilling all over his stomach. Maxwell feels like he's floating as he watches Cullen stand from the bed and frowns when he notices Cullen is still wearing his breeches and boots. Cullen pulled off the remainder of his clothes, turning back to Maxwell.

"I want you to ride me." Cullen says, his voice low and full of desire, "Can do that, my love?"

Maxwell breathily laughs and smiles at Cullen, "Try and stop me."

Cullen smiled back and climbed back onto the bed, laying down on his back. Maxwell swings his leg over Cullen's hip and straddles him. Maxwell raises up on his knees a little bit and lines himself up with Cullen's cock and closes his eyes as he slowly sinks down. It's so thick in him, splitting him open, so much bigger than the three of Cullen's fingers that were previously inside him, and he feels so deliciously full. The tip of Cullen's cock just nudging Maxwell's prostate once he's fully seated and he could probably come just from that. Cullen brings his hands up to grip Maxwell's hips, hard enough for there to be finger-shaped bruises tomorrow. Maxwell rocks his hips back and forth, shivering as his cock slides up and down over Cullen's stomach.

He places both of his hands on Cullen's chest to brace himself before he raises up — the drag of it feels spectacular — until just the tip is left inside of him and he slams himself back down. He and Cullen moan simultaneously. He then starts bouncing on Cullen's cock, drawing little groans out of Cullen, like he just can't help it. " _Maker_ ," Cullen hissed, biting his bottom lip, his fingers digging deeper into Maxwell's hips.

Maxwell rides him fast digging his nails into Cullen's skin. Cullen brings his knees up and plants his feet on the bed as leverage, pushing up when Maxwell comes down, meeting him in the middle. Maxwell's thighs are burning and he doesn't think he can stay up any longer. He leans down and buries his face in the crook of Cullen's neck. Cullen's sweaty curls are tickling his ear, but he barely even notices since Cullen is now fucking into him harder now, steady and unrelenting.

At this angle Cullen is able to get even deeper and it's so _fucking_ amazing. Maxwell is going insane from it, mumbling nonessential noises against his beloved's neck. He feels himself getting closer and closer and with one more hard thrust of Cullen's cock right against his prostate he's coming once more, shooting in between their bodies. Cullen follows just a few seconds later, coming inside him.

"So," Maxwell's breath tickled Cullen's neck, "Did I preserve you well enough?"

Cullen let out a breath and smiled, "What do you think?"

Maxwell smiled and pushed himself up, "I think I'm willing to try again if I did an insufficient job."

"Are you now?" Cullen raised an eyebrow.

"I am." Maxwell tilted his head, his smile growing.

"By all means, my love," Cullen placed his hands behind his head and smirked, " _Try again_."


End file.
